In the process of broadband and mobilization development of a network, the 3rd Generation Partnership Program (3rd Generation Partnership Program, 3GPP) organization introduces the Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) solution, namely Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) Territorial Radio Access Network (Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunication System Territorial Radio Access Network, E-UTRAN), for a mobile access network, and introduces the System Architecture Evolution (System Architecture Evolution, SAE) scheme, namely Evolved Packet Core (Evolved Packet Core, EPC), for a mobile core network.
A conventional cellular network is a base-station-centered star topology network and uses centralized control. Therefore, a problem about relay node access does not exist in an access network. In an LTE system, a relay node (Relay Node, RN) is introduced in an access network to extend the network coverage, increase network capacity, and improve flexibility of network deployment. In the process of a relay node accessing the network, the relay node needs to establish a connection with a network management system, such as an operation and management (Operation and Management, OAM) system, and then download a configuration parameter from the network management system to implement the access and configuration of the relay node. Meanwhile, the security of the connection between the relay node and the network management system and the security of the connection establishing process need to be further ensured. However, in the prior art, there is no implementation scheme about how to establish a connection between a relay node and a network management system.